The objective of this study is to determine the role of the pharmacist in the patient care area, and as a member of the health care team actively contributing to the patient's care. The pharmacist has proven that he can be patient-oriented rather than product-oriented. The pharmacist utilizing new methods has become a valuable member of the health care team and is contributing directly to the patient care. The following has been accomplished: improving drug prescribing practices by promoting the rational and safe use of drugs, preventing potential drug-drug interactions, detecting and preventing adverse drug reactions, detecting drug induced laboratory test abnormalities, detecting possible drug induced disease, providing drug information, continuing education for various members of the health care team, counseling the patient on proper use of drugs and detecting and preventing intravenous admixture incompatibilities. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Grove, W. R., Fortner, C. L.; Carcinoma of the Breast; Journal of the American Pharmaceutical Association Vol. NSC16, 5:254-262, 1976. Grove, W. R., Bender, J., Fortner, C. L., A Benzquinamide Induced Extrapyramidal Reaction: Case Study; Drug Intelligence and Clinical Pharmacy Vol. 10: 638-639, 1976.